Historia de un amor
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Me siento traicionado, pero no hay razón. Tengo celos, pero no los debo de tener. El dolor aparece y no quiero aceptar el porqué. Y aún peor, siento un amor que no debo de sentir. Twincest.
1. ¿Qué le digo a mi corazón?

_**Hey!**_

¿Cómo han estado? Espero bien.

Vengo con algo nuevo, que sera un long-fic. Es un "Universo Alterno" (AU) porque todo esta situado años después de la serie. Los chicos rondan por la edad de 21 años.

La serie no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines lucrativos y mucho menos para afectar o molestar a alguna persona.

Solo lo hago por diversión (lo cual puede ser aún peor que lo anterior)

Disfruten... o no.

* * *

_**Historia de un amor.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué le digo a mi corazón?**_

* * *

Sentado, solo y en la oscuridad. Así me encuentro. No quiero hacer nada, al menos por ahora no deseo saber nada de nadie, ni de mamá, ni de papá, de alguna chica y menos de Cody.

Siento tristeza. Siento odio y es por mí. Pero no es sólo ese sentimiento, también es asco e incluso terror.

Es viernes. Cody llegara a casa tarde. Son las siete de la noche. El cielo pinta ser más gris con cada segundo y el viento es más fuerte con cada pulsación de mi corazón.

Hace tiempo que las cosas han cambiado.

Mamá sigue viviendo en el hotel Tipton.

Cody y yo rentamos una pequeña casa, cerca de su universidad y cerca del pequeño local donde trabajó. Es verdad que mamá y papá nos brindan algo de apoyo económico, pero yo soy quien más aporta dinero.

No es el mejor lugar para trabajar y mucho menos el lugar donde imagine que mi vida daría sustento. Pero la realidad es esta.

Soy un simple cajero, sin carrera universitaria con un hermano perfecto. Y ese es el mayor problema de todos.

Cody es perfecto. Desde que mi memoria funciona es de esa manera y no ha cambiado.

Solo una _pequeña cosa_ sin importancia.

Escucho la puerta abrirse. Miro el reloj. Ha pasado una hora.

Salgo de la cama y cierro la ventana. Empieza a llover.

-¿Zack? ¿Estas aquí?- Grita mi hermano. En otro tiempo contestaría con algo grosero u hostil.

-Voy en un segundo.- Grito en respuesta. Suspiro.

Miro la habitación antes de salir al encuentro.

Algo de ropa sucia o limpia regada por el suelo. La cama en el centro, la ventana en el lado izquierdo y un closet en el derecho. Mi laptop en el buró al lado de la cama. Mi pedacito de casa es un asco.

Me acercó a la puerta y giro la perilla con rapidez. Identifico a Cody en menos de tres segundos. Esta sentado en el sofá. Con la televisión encendida y un libro en las manos.

Obviamente la televisión es ignorada por un libro que no puedo entender aunque me lo proponga. Descubro un olor a comida. Miro la mesa que esta frente de mi. Comida china. La favorita de ambos.

-Hola.- Saluda. Es la primera vez que nos vemos en el día. Y no nos queda mucho tiempo juntos por el día de hoy.

-Hola.- Respondo. Atravieso con la mirada el pequeño lugar, la sala. La puerta de su cuarto esta entreabierta. Seguro y alguien viene con él. Espero que sea un amigo y no Cindy. Su mejor amiga con intenciones de querer llevárselo a la cama por diversión.

La puerta del baño esta totalmente abierta. Eso me indica que estamos los dos y nadie más. Estoy algo paranoico. Esa es toda nuestra casa. Un baño, dos habitaciones y una sala-comedor. No es mucho pero basta para los dos.

-¿Como te ha ido en la escuela?- Su cara parece entristecer.

-Mal. Reprobé un examen.- Estoy sorprendió. Eso jamás ha pasado.

-¿Necesitas que un profesor muera?- Digo, intentado subir su ánimo.

- No aumentaría mi calificación... Pero seria grandioso.- Me sonríe.

Las emociones se encuentran en mi cuerpo. Las ignoro.

Me preguntó si en realidad puede leer con la tenue luz de la televisión.

Camine hasta el sofá y tome asiento.

Los dos juntos. Me gusta. Se veía bien.

Últimamente la moda de chico anticuado paso a ser una moda mejor.

Un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa blanca brillante, un abrigo negro, un sombrero algo extraño de color blanco y unas botas del mismo color. Una bufanda roja. Se ve muy bien.

Una sonrisa de felicidad dibujaba su rostro. Sus dientes blancos parecían brillar.

Suspire.- Tengo hambre.- Obviamente los dos sabíamos de la comida china en la mesa por el olor que guardaba la casa.

-¿Quieres comida china? La compre pensando en ti.- En un hermano mayor, esto significaría una cursilería más. Para mi fue como un orgasmo sin eyaculación... Vaya comparación.

-Si.- Dije con ánimos. Nos levantamos de y nos dirigimos a la mesa.

Empezamos a comer en silencio y con algo de velocidad.

Mire el reloj. Faltaba media hora para la hora de entrada.

Por suerte ya vestía con el uniforme.

No me gusta trabajar por la noche, pero no me queda de otra. Dejar mi trabajo actual significa buscar de nuevo y tarde bastante en encontrar este. Ademas, si Cody quería llevar a alguien a la casa no me enteraría y eso es mejor.

-¿Trabajaras?- La respuesta es obvia también, pero esta pequeña rutina me agrada.

-Si. De hecho me tengo que ir ya.- Miento.

-Pero... Aun falta media hora. Solo haces diez minutos caminando al trabajo.- No quiero decirle la verdad. Me voy para no estar con él.

Aunque quiero y a la vez no. Es difícil.

-Tengo que acomodar algunas cosas. Hoy me dejan cajas con los productos. No quiero hacerlo durante la noche.- Noto desilusión en su cara.- Luego tendremos un fin de semana juntos ¿Que quieres hacer mañana?- Me pongo de pie y el me imita.

-¿Estás seguro?- Su cara parece angustiada.- No te estarás viendo con esa puta que…

Le sonrió.- Ya no he visto a Seline desde hace mucho. Y no le digas puta.- Parece molesto. Nunca le agrado esa chica y ahora, me doy cuenta de que nunca me agrado.- Ese insulto es mucho para ella.

Ahora él sonríe.

Me acerco y lo abrazo con poca fuerza.

-Nos vemos mañana. Piensa lo que haremos- Susurro en su oído. No dice nada. Me alejo y camino a la puerta. Tampoco pronuncio palabra y salgo.

El viento golpea fuerte mi cuerpo. Esta helado pero me relaja. Camino y observo las casas. Siempre las mismas. El mismo camino y un trabajo mediocre. La lluvia solo es un recuerdo por las mojadas calles.

Cuando visualizo el local me arrepiento de llegar veinte minutos antes. Hoy es el día más libre que tengo. ¿Que hay de interesante en trabajar en una tienda de autoservicios por la noche?

La oscuridad de las nubes con la de la noche hace ver todo tétrico. El viento fuerte y las hojas del otoño no ayudan mucho a mi miedo interno que jamás podre demostrar a nadie. Nadie que no sea Cody, claro está.

Me detengo frente a las puertas automáticas y espero que se abran.

-Hola Tracy.- Saludo a mi compañero de trabajo. Ha llegado temprano. No sé sus razones y la verdad, no me interesan.

-Hola, Zack.- Por su voz, sé que ayer estuvo más tiempo en el antro que de costumbre.

-Si esperan salir antes por llegar antes, se equivocan.- La voz de Andy nos taladra los oídos.

-Solo queremos ser puntuales.- Le digo. Andy es algo así como la definición perfecta del jefe odioso. Es un cuarentón regordete y bastante feo. Se está quedando calvo. Usa anteojos y la misma camisa roja a cuadros azules desde que me dieron el empleo hace un par de meses.

Tracy por su parte es algo guapo. Un poco bajo y moreno. Se la pasa en cualquier bar o centro nocturno que le de alcohol. No le importa faltar un día al trabajo, como ayer.

-Los veo mañana.- Andy no dice nada. Eso me alegra. No quería escuchar sus tontas instrucciones rutinarias y sin sentido.

* * *

Las horas pasan y solamente ocho personas visitan el lugar. Miro el reloj, es más tarde de lo que creía. Las tres de la mañana.

Tracy se encuentra en la bodega durmiendo. Estoy detrás de la caja registradora, mirando la calle desierta.

El viento ha disminuido.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo Cody y una pulsada de dolor llega a mi cabeza. Cinco horas sin pensarlo, había sido bueno.

Las puertas se abren.

-¿Cody?

-Esperaba ver a Tracy aquí…- Mi mente genera más de ciento y una conclusiones en un segundo.

-¿No te alegras de ver a tu hermano trabajador?

Se acerca al mostrador.- Esto me da mucha pena… por favor no lo comentes en casa ¿vale?

No sé a qué se refiere. Y me da miedo saberlo.

-Quiero unos condones.- La sangre subió a su cabeza.

-¿Tamaño?- Mi cara demuestra una tremenda picardía. Pero en el interior no puedo evitar pensar con quien los utilizara.

-Ya sabes…- Se sonroja aún más. Si es que es posible.- Extra.- Murmura. Tomo la caja azul más cercana del tamaño que me pide.

Paso el código de barras por el detector y le cobro. Recibo el dinero y le doy el cambio.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?-

-Obviamente Cindy. Nos vemos mañana.- Y sale de la tienda.

Suspiro. No sé ni para que pregunte.

Me siento traicionado, pero no hay razón. Tengo celos, pero no los debo de tener. El dolor aparece y no quiero aceptar el porqué.

Y aún peor, siento un amor que no debo de sentir.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Dejen sus reviews.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	2. Lo que esperaba

_**Hey!**_

Yo sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar. Y de antemano una GRANDISIMA disculpa. Pero entre la escuela y… la escuela no más no podía pararme a escribir.

Pero he regresado al fin con el segundo capítulo de esta historia que… créanme dará un gran giro.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Lo que esperaba.**_

* * *

El reloj debe de marcar más allá de las siete de la mañana. Lo que quiere decir que mi turno ha terminado. Ni quiero regresar a casa. Al menos no llegar a la hora que debería. No quiero encontrarme con alguien. Tracy está acomodando la poca mercancía que no acomodo por la madrugada cuando dormía. Andy no tarda en llevar y siento el estómago revuelto.

Sigo detrás de la caja registradora esperando a algún cliente madrugador, pero no llega nadie. Mis pensamientos empiezan a recordar a Cody y la imagen de Cindy me hace enfadar. Intento eliminar la imagen, pero sobre todo la rabia.

-Es hora de irse.- Andy parece contento. De seguro tuvo algo de acción anoche con su esposa.

Tracy ya ha terminado con las cajas y está afuera antes que yo.

-¿Que harás el fin de semana?- pregunto, antes de que siga caminando.

-¿Reponer las horas de trabajo que no hice en la semana?- Le sonrió.

-Diviértete.

-¿Y tú? ¿Harás algo con tu hermano Phineas*?

-Se llama Cody.- Ni siquiera se me ocurre una razón lógica para confundir ese par de nombres.- Creo que tiene algo planeado, pero no sé si su novia siga en casa. Parece que ayer tuvo acción.- Hago una mueca con mi última frase. Tracy no comprende mis gestos, pero él hace otros que no logró entender.

-Nos vemos el lunes.- Ni siquiera espera mi respuesta, cuando me doy cuenta ya no está.

Me doy la media vuelta, resignado a ir lo más lento posible para evitar ver a la puta esa.

La calle es hermosa a esta hora. El silencio es casi omnipotente, salvo por mis pasos y el de algunas otras personas que parten a no sé dónde, con no sé quién.

La mayoría de las casas aún siguen dormidas, con las luces apagadas y un hermoso silencio que es acompañado por un frío viento en una mañana nublada.

Casi llego… No quiero hacerlo.

Cuando estoy en la puerta, decido no entrar. Al menos no de momento. El clima, el ambiente me relaja.

Miro los escaloncitos que están en nuestra entrada, antes de llegar a la acera.

No se ven muy sucios. Decidí sentarme en el segundo. Quiero pensar en un montón de cosas. Enciendo un cigarrillo de manera rápida y empiezo a fumarlo con una velocidad mayor. Estoy ansioso.

Pasan los segundos. Pienso en entrar, pero tengo las razones perfectas de no querer encontrarme con Cindy ahí adentro. Simplemente no quiero momentos de incomodidad.

Escucho un ligero ruido detrás de mí y giro mi cabeza ligeramente, sin dejar de fumar. Ahí estaba Cody. El cabello despeinado y cara de haber despertado hace poco. Asoma solamente la cabeza. Me mira sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí afuera?

-Acabo de llegar.- Digo. Su cara muestra una combinación entre alegría y enojo.

-Pasa…. Pero apaga primero esa cosa.- Le hago caso, tirando el cigarrillo a la acera, pisándolo después. Me acerco a la puerta.

-¿No hay nadie?- Su cara se sonroja.

-No.- Dice en un leve susurro que el ruido de un auto se lo llevo con velocidad.

Se aleja de la puerta antes de que entre. Hago gestos de intriga y entro. Solamente lleva puesto un bóxer negro, ajustado. Por eso se alejó.

Su cuerpo está marcado. Parce que estos años nos han tratado bien a ambos. El mejoro su figura y yo... Arme una figura parecida a la de mi hermano.

Un ligero vello púbico rubio va por todo su cuerpo, casi imperceptible.

-¿Tu noche fue divertida?- Pregunta. Se sienta en el sofá, la televisión muestra las primeras noticias. Mi hermano me mira, mientras le da un sorbo a una lata que no vi.

-Para nada. Tracy prácticamente me abandonó.- Su postura cambia.- Supongo que tu si te divertiste.- Digo con una sonrisa pícara.

Se sonroja. Me hace sonreír. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a mi hermano así, nervioso, sonrojado y enamorado.

Me siento terrible, pero no es por él, sino por mí. Por ser lo bastante idiota como para enamorarme de él.

Jamás se enamorara de mí, por eso estoy triste.

-Claro que no tuve diversión.- Su voz parece la de cuando éramos niños y hacia un berrinche con mamá.

-¿Placer?- Su cara enrojece más. Niega con la cabeza.

-¿Sexo?

-¡Zack!- Su voz suena molesta. Me he pasado un poco, pero no me arrepiento.

-¿Qué? Al menos quiero saber si utilizaste los condones... Extra-grandes.

-¡Prometiste no mencionarlo!

-¡Soy tu hermano! Me da curiosidad.

-No debería darte.

-Ya.- No sé qué contestar realmente.- Claro que me debería de dar. Es increíble que ahora eres tú el que tiene citas.- Sonríe. Al menos esto ha funcionado, aunque no sea más que la verdad.

-Bueno, ya tengo un plan para el día de hoy.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que vayamos a cenar. Ahí te presentare a mi pareja.- Eso se sintió un poco fuerte, pero no puedo evitar sonreír. Mi hermano al fin me presentara a su pareja… Pero yo ya conozco a Cindy.

-¿A qué hora es la cena?

-Tenemos que llegar antes de las siete, para que la reservación sea valida.

-¿Tengo que llevar…?

-Ya deje el traje en tu cuarto.

-Gracias. Me iré a dormir.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo antes?

-No. Desayune en el trabajo.

-Zack.- Me mira, serio. Odio cuando hace eso.

-¿Sí?

-Por favor, no quiero que juzgues a mi pareja. Al menos no mucho. ¿Lo prometes?

-¿Yo? ¿Juzgar a tus noviecillas?- Ambos sonreímos.- Lo prometo, hermano.

Entro en mi habitación, quedándome con la imagen de Cody semidesnudo mirándome sonriente. No hay una mejor imagen para irse a dormir.

Miro mi habitación desordenada. El traje está en la cama, como me lo dijo. Lo tomo y lo cuelgo de la perilla, para no maltratarlo mientras duermo.

Tengo hambre, pero esperare hasta la cena, para avergonzar un poco a Cody por lo mal que come su hermano.

Me tiro en la cama y poco a poco me voy desnudando hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior. Tomo la sabana y me cubro con ella. Miro para la ventana, como me gustaría tener unas cortinas para poder dormir mejor.

* * *

-¿Ya casi estás listo? ¡Muero de hambre!- Cody lleva casi una hora vistiéndose y haciendo cosas para lucir bien. Yo no tarde ni diez minutos en ponerme lo más guapo que pude… y no es mucho.

-¡Ya casi termino!- Es la quinta vez que lo dice. La tercera vez que pregunte me prometí no preguntar de nuevo y no me hice caso.

El sofá se ve cómodo y me siento. Si Cody me ve recostado me matara. Enciendo la televisión en busca de cualquier cosa que me distraiga. Para ser sincero, el hambre ha desaparecido. Ahora solo prevalecen las ganas de querer vomitar.

Cambio de canal sin que nada me interese.

-¿Cómo luzco?- Miro a mi hermano y…

-¿Zack?- Me siento estúpido. He dejado caer el control remoto y juro que tengo la boca abierta y no la puedo cerrar.

Trae puesto un traje totalmente blanco, una rosa roja en un lado del saco y una corbata roja. Los zapatos también son blancos y su sonrisa es resplandeciente.

No recuerdo la última vez que lo vi traer puesta una arracada en la oreja, pero la trae. El peinado es simplemente… sexy. No hay otra manera con la cual describirlo. Y en sus ojos puedo ver un brillo, es hermoso, es honesto, es… amor.

-Te ves muy bien… mejor de lo que esperaba.- Me sonríe, satisfecho por la respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro? Creo que aún tengo tiempo de probarme otra ropa…

Me puse en pie y le tome del hombre.- Cody, te ves guapísimo.- Es la única manera en que podre decirle a mi hermano lo que pienso realmente de él. Antes de salir a conocer a su cita.

-Gracias, Zack.

-Ahora vámonos o se nos hará tarde.

Salimos de la casa y nos encargamos de dejar todo cerrado. Entramos a su auto, él como conductor y yo como el copiloto, obviamente.

-¿Estás listo?

-Eso creo.

* * *

Llegamos al dichoso restaurante. Se ve que es de lo más elegante. Entramos y me di cuenta que al menos por la ropa encajábamos perfectamente en este lugar.

Un gran espacio, con un estilo de hace más de cincuenta años. Un gran candelabro en el centro del restaurante y unas ventanas enormes de cada lado del restaurante.

La recepción solamente era el pequeño lugarcito inicial y el más feo para ser sincero de este lugar. Y para ser feo era mucho más hermoso que nuestra casa.

La alfombra roja hacia que me sintiera más ansioso. Aunque no encuentro una buena razón.

Cody está arreglando todo lo de la reservación mientras observo el lugar. Hay muchos chicos guapos… acompañados de sus novias o de su familia.

-Zack.- Me llama para seguir al mesero que nos guiara hasta nuestra mesa. Llegamos a un lugar más o menos en el centro, cercano al candelabro. Nos sentamos y escucho al mesero querer pedir nuestra orden. Cody le dice amablemente que esperaremos un momento más para ordenar, que falta una persona más por llegar.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Es… una persona muy bella, cómica, algo cínica y…

-Estas completamente enamorado.

-Cállate.- Esconde una sonrisa entre sus manos y me mira.

-¿Estás listo para conocer a mi pareja?

-Eso creo.

-Viene para acá, detrás de ti.- No quiero voltear hasta que tenga a la chica con nosotros. No quiero que mi cara le demuestra algo a Cody antes de que me la presente.

Entonces, llega a nuestro lado.

-Zack.

-…

-Sé que es una manera muy repentina de decírtelo, pero no encontré otra manera para contártelo, hermano.

Intento asimilar todo. ¿Había tenido señales de esto? No. Ni siquiera sospeche de mi hermano… jamás lo hice.

Siento el estómago más y más revuelto conforme pasan los segundos. Jamás me vi venir esto ni en mis sueños más extraños.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño.- Digo de la manera más educada antes de salir prácticamente volando para el sanitario.

Al llegar me lavo las manos y me mojo la cara. Tal vez eso me ayude a creer que esto no es un sueño.

Mi hermano es _**homosexual**_.

Y mi hermano está saliendo con _**Tracy**_.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? Creo que ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba del todo… nah´ la verdad ya lo tenía bien claro XD

Dejen sus reviews, que esos me hacen bastante feliz y de paso culpable por no actualizar o sea que me esfuerzo más para actualizar antes :)

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Cuídense… Ah y casi lo olvido… ¡Estoy de celebración! Ciento y un buenas personitas me han marcado como "Autor favorito" Ya, déjenme ser feliz.

Los quiero.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
